


No more buttons

by crazycatt71



Series: The Button Collection [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw an ad for a sale on men's dress shirts and I realizes this is how Jack would handle all of the buttons that came off of Ianto's shirts. It is a companion peice to Replacing Buttons but can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

Ianto took off his suit jacket and hung it on the back of his chair, then turned to the boxes of files on his work table. He had sorted through all but one of them when he looked at his watch to see what time it was.  After five, time for Jack's last cup of coffee. He hurried up to the kitchenette, noting that the rest of the team had left and the Hub was shut down. He prepared the coffee and carried it up to Jack's office.

"Your coffee, sir." he said, as he walked in.

""Thanks, Ianto." Jack said, looking up from his computer.

He punched some keys and stood up.

"I bought you some things while I was out earlier." he said, gesturing toward several shopping bags on the floor beside his desk. Ianto looked inside the bags. They were filled with shirts, a dozen of every color he owned.

"Why shirts?" he asked, confused.

"Because," Jack said, grabbing the front of Ianto's shirt and pulling it out of his trousers," I am," he undid Ianto's tie, then yanked on neck of his shirt, causing several buttons to pop off, "never sewing," he yanked again and the rest of the buttons flew off, " another damn button on again."  He jerked the shirt down Ianto's arms, causing the cuff buttons to go flying across the room.  He gathered Ianto into his arms and hungrily kissed him. Ianto's last coherent thought was to wonder how long it would take Jack to go through all the new shirts.


End file.
